Sageleaf
Played by hopeofthelily 'Biography' ''Soul Animal Achelousaurus Description A bit thicker in build than most cats, with thick strong legs and a thick scaled Achelousaurus tail. His face is rather normal looking, save being elongated and adorning yellow scaled structures on the bridge of his nose and above his eyes. His ears are small a little lower than on normal cats and the back of his head is stretched into a large frill with dull horn like structures. He has a definite arch to his back mimicking the bone structure of his soul animal. The rest of him, neck, legs, chest, belly, flanks, rump, are all rather normal in appearance and covered in short grey fur, earning him his name sage. His claws are luckily still retractable and work fine for his herb care. His teeth are normally cat like as well as his nose. A small patch of striped scaly skin covers his shoulders, back of neck, and along the spine until the peak of the arch in his back. His eyes are amber. Personality He tends to find woodland setting more relaxing then elsewhere, a opinion shared with his soul animal. He is generally caring and helpful and pretty wise. He takes things slow and doesn't worry or panic easily, no matter how dreary the situation. He can be quite kind and friendly and enjoys socializing with others, especially queens. However can can a bit irritated when questioned and refuses to take sass from his deputy or apprentice, or anyone for that matter. Sometimes he likes to be alone and dreams of taking peaceful strolls through the woodsy areas such as tangle wood and the pines, but he knows that it is impossible with all the dangers History Sageleaf was born to a mother and father with soul animals nothing like his. They both were strong warriors and wanted to raise their kits to be so too. But he began to find his difference as a blessing since his parents quickly learned that he was clumsy "because" of his soul animal, allowing him to more freely pursue the path of a medicine cat. Of course his parents would never of stopped him even if his soul animal had been a mighty lion, but he would feel guilty for letting them down and not pursuing their dream of having strong warriors for children. When he finally became and apprentice he discovered that herb lore came easy to him, and helping others was natural. He had no aggression in him to want to hunt or fight, and no interest in taking a mate to hold him back from the path he had chosen. His mentor had actually just became the Head medicine cat, claiming the place and leaving the deputy medicine cat position open. So Sageleaf became the deputy medicine cat once he finished his training. He served that position for roughly twenty moons until at 32 moons he became the head medicine cat. His mentor has died of green cough and all his efforts were for naught. 'Other' Age 43 moons Gender Male Rank Head Medicine Cat Skills An obvious skill for Sageleaf is his knowledge of medical herbs and mushrooms. He was always fascinated with how something as seemingly inferior as a plant could do so much for the animals of the world. Learning them was easy for him and while sometimes it would take him a minute to remember something he never tends to completely forget anything. Due to his frill he also can appear intimidating if he lowers he head and acts like he will attack with it, but the structure is actually quite weak and was only ever part of his soul animal for display purposes(attracting mate and scaring off predators.) Weaknesses Sageleaf is a poor fighter and hunter and could probably never take care of himself without the safety of his clan. His frill isn't exactly heavy, but it's size makes things awkward for him at times. It's also actually a weak spot for him, it could be pretty easily damage and to a point where it would never fully heal. He is pretty study on his feet but its easy to say it would be a bit harder for him to get up if bowled onto his back, and he would be done for if his stomach was attacked. 'Relations' Mother | Alive | NPC | Open for someone to play Father | Deceased | Age | NPC Brother | Alive | Open for someone to play Sister | Decease | Predators | NPC "Main" family ''This section lists all direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mother: ~~ ::::::::Father: ~~ ::::::::Siblings: ~~ ''"Side" family ''This section lists all non-direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mate: ~~ ::::::::Kit(s): ~~ ::::::::Cousin(s): ~~ ::::::::Uncle(s): ~~ ::::::::Aunt(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandmother(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandfather(s): ~~ ::::::::Niece(s): ~~ ::::::::Nephew(s): ~~ 'Trivia' Category:Toms